Dalia Thompson
Dalia Thompson is the daughter of Tot from Dot and Tot of Merryland by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Dalia Thompson Age: 14 Parent's Story: Dot and Tot of Merryland Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Janelle Brown Secret Heart's Desire: To have the largest collection of dolls in the world. My "Magic" Touch: I collect dolls for a living. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Everett Freeland. I wonder if he likes me back. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to lose things quite often. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. Being a gardener's daughter, I'm quite familiar with flowers. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm a terrible cook. Best Friend Forever After: Dalia is always going to be my best friend! Character Appearance Dalia is below average height, with tan skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears a pink shirt with a yellow rose pattern and yellow capris. Personality Dalia is a lover of dolls. She has a huge collection of them and is always looking for new dolls to add to her collection. She also has extensive knowledge of gardening, which she learned from her father. She frequently loses things and often expects Everett to help her find them. Biography Hola! I'm Dalia Thompson, the daughter of Tot Thompson. My father Tot was the son of a gardener. One day, he met Dot Freeland, who was visiting Roselawn. The two of them found a magic boat, which somehow took them to Merryland. They met the Queen of the Dolls, who adopted Dot and Tot as her children. Tot was able to recover his lost doll Jane in the Valley of Lost Things. Eventually, Tot became homesick, and he and Dot went back home. Dot and Tot always remained good friends, although they didn't get married. Tot ended up going to a fine botany school, where he met my mother, and they married. Dot eventually met a wealthy businessman and married him, although her kids use her last name. I'm an only child. We live in Abilene, Texas. I've inherited a love of dolls from my father (yes, my father loves dolls - he's in touch with his feminine side), and I have a huge collection. I keep them on display in my room, although I play with them sometimes. About an hour's drive to the east is where Roselawn is located. Everett spends a lot of time here, and I often accompany him. His older sister has lots of dolls. When I'm visiting Everett, me and Everett spend hours playing with the dolls and acting out all sorts of weird stories. I also make clothes for my dolls since I've learned sewing from my mother. In addition to dolls, I'm also very fond of gardening. My father taught me about gardening and flower arranging. I also learn a lot about flowers in Environmental Magic, my favorite class at Ever After High. Me and Everett are going to Ever After High together. We have a lot of the same classes. Both of us keep active, Everett's a rower, while I play soccer. We also have the same lunch period and always sit together. I'd love to visit Merryland with Everett, although the truth is that I'm a Rebel. I have a tendency to lose things, and I don't want to end up losing one of my dolls. They're worth everything for me. Trivia *Dalia's name is derived from the dahlia flower, the national flower of Mexico. (Dalia is half Mexican through her mother.) *Dalia has a pet female Catahoula Leopard Dog named Mariquita. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Brina Palencia. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:American Category:Land of Oz Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress